Otras historias
by Rondas
Summary: Tres historias que me dedique a hacer (entre otras) de la serie, como continuacion de "Buscando a Cunningham" y "Erase una ves en el Nomicon", asi como antes y despues de "Historias desde la secundaria Norrisville"
1. La novata

Fanfic 3 de Randy Cunningham 9th Grade ninja

Theresa Fowler: 9th grade ninja.

Por: TDT_Rondas

Aclaración: ni la serie Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo este fic

La historia se relata después de Buscando a Cunningham y Erase una vez en el Nomicon.

Un día en la secundaria Norrisville

Hora del descanso

Theresa va a una mesa en el patio de la escuela donde le espera Debbie Kang quien esta con un cuaderno enfrente de ella.

Theresa – Aquí estas, ¿Qué haces?

Debbie – Estoy tratando de hacer un horario para Randy.

Theresa – ¿Qué?

Debbie – Un horario, Randy no tiene horarios de estudio y ahora que esta en su casa hasta que se recupere, lo mejor es que estudie a partir de mis notas.

Theresa – Te afecto que saliera lastimado…

Debbie – Supongo, pero eso no es lo importante en este momento.

Theresa – Creo que entiendo.

Howard – ¡Diablos!

Theresa – ¿Qué fue eso? Sonó como Howard

Debbie – Fue Howard, conociéndolo, en este momento esta mas que desesperado porque no puede hacer que Randy haga los trabajos con él.

Theresa – Ahí viene.

Howard (Corriendo hacia la mesa) – Fowler, necesito tu ayuda.

Theresa – ¿Qué necesitas Howard?

Howard – ¿Me prestarías tu trabajo de la clase de historia? Además necesito algo de dinero para el almuerzo.

Theresa – ¿Qué? Howard, te puedo prestar el trabajo pero no tengo dinero.

Debbie – No le prestes tu trabajo, tengo curiosidad en como sobrevive sin la ayuda de Randy.

Howard – ¡Cállate Kang! Vamos Fowler, hazlo por… ya sabes.

Theresa – ¿Um?

Howard – Vamos, ese secreto.

Theresa – ¡Ah! Howard… esta bien, pero que no se haga costumbre.

Debbie – …

Howard (Corriendo) – Eres la mejor Theresa, solo tengo que hacer que Buki lo copie y no repruebo.

Debbie – Y así es como empieza.

Theresa – Vamos, ¿No te da lastima?

Debbie – Me da lastima no verlo agonizar mas. Como sea ¿A que se refería con "ese secreto"?

Theresa (nerviosa) – ¿Eh? Este… ¡es verdad! Tenia que ver al equipo, nos vemos mas tarde

Debbie – Así que Randy no les aviso… mmm…

En los pasillos

Theresa – ¡Ese Howard! Tranquilízate Theresa, estamos juntos en esto, Howard no puede hacer que esto empeore, solo has el trabajo que te pidieron hasta que…

Heidi – Hola Teasy Feasy.

Theresa – ¡Ah! Hola Heidi.

Heidi – Una pregunta: ¿Tu sabes por qué Scoops Kang dejo el periódico escolar?

Theresa – ¿Dejo el periódico escolar?

Heidi – ¿No lo sabias? Subió su renuncia al periódico el sábado pasado, pero hay cosas que no entiendo de eso, trate de preguntarle por supuesto, pero solo dice que la razón esta en su carta de renuncia.

Theresa – ¡Wow! En verdad no sabia, el viernes estaba deprimida… pero no se nada mas.

Heidi – ¡Piensa! ¿En verdad no sabes nada?

Theresa – Lo siento Heidi.

Heidi – Esta bien…

(Empiezan gritos de pánico)

Slimovits (mediante el interfono) – Alumnos de la secundaria, un monstruo esta atacando en la biblioteca, por favor mantengan la calma y evacuen la escuela.

Heidi – Podríamos hablar un poco mientras… ¿Teasy Feasy? ¿¡Me dejo plantada!?

En la biblioteca

Howard – Vamos Buki, no te pudiste ofender por lo que dije.

Buki (Troqueado) – ¡Haaaaaa!

Howard – Supongo que si. ¡Adiós!

Ninja – Bomba de humo.

Howard – ¡Ninja!

Buki troqueado va directamente contra Howard, el ninja aparta a Howard recibiendo la embestida de Buki la cual lo empuja hasta la pared

Buki – ¡No soy nerd-tareas!

Ninja (agitándose para recuperarse) – ¿Nerd-tareas? Espera, ¡Howard!

Howard – Me retiro o me interpondré en tu camino.

Ninja – No, ¿Qué le hiciste a Buki?

Buki se lanza hacia Howard pero el ninja intercepta a Buki para hacer que este quede atrapado entre varios estantes de la biblioteca.

Howard – ¿En serio? ¿Ahora?

Ninja – ¡Si!

Howard – Solo le dije que me hiciera mi tarea… porque es el nerd-tareas.

Ninja (Mientras Buki se libera) – Howard, discúlpate con él en este momento.

Howard – Yo… - (Buki se lanza contra el ninja) – Bueno hay cosas que digo y algunas de… ¡oh que demonios! Buki lo siento, ¿Esta bien? Simplemente siento que tienes que ser un nerd para amar hacer las tareas de otros.

Buki se destroquea antes de lograr darle un golpe al ninja en la cara

Buki – ¿Qué paso? ¡Mi ropa!

Howard – Nada Buki, solo que destruiste mi tarea, como la de los demás.

Buki – ¿Qué? Me van a matar. – (Se desmaya)

Ninja – …Tomate el día Buki, ¡bomba de humo!

Poco mas tarde

Theresa camina por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección a la cafetería.

Debbie – Hola Theresa, ¿estas bien? No te vi durante el ataque.

Theresa – ¿Debbie? Ah, si trataba de… ver a Heidi y…

Debbie – ¿Ver a Heidi? Pero me dijiste que habías ido a ver a tu equipo.

Theresa – ¡Um si! Es que, que me encontré a Heidi en mi camino empezó el ataque y bueno… hui pero no logre ver donde esta Heidi.

Debbie – Ya veo… ¿Y tu reunión?

Theresa – Supuse que se pospondría por el ataque.

Debbie – Ya veo, por cierto, pienso ir a ver a Randy acabando clases ¿Vienes?

Theresa – ¡Por supuesto! Um, ¿Debbie?

Debbie – ¿si?

Theresa – ¿Renunciaste al diario electrónico escolar?

Debbie – Si… bien, tengo un proyecto personal grande y… no se si hablarlo contigo.

Theresa – ¿Por qué no?

Debbie – Bien, se que no eres el ninja así que… después de lo que paso pienso dedicarme mas que antes a descubrir quien es… supongo que hay cosas que me quitaran tiempo y el diario es una de esas, pero por supuesto tu no me ocultas nada y sé que puedo contar contigo en descubrirlo. ¿Qué opinas Theresa?

Theresa – ¿eh?

Debbie – Esperaba una respuesta mas animada.

Theresa – Este… bueno es una meta… ¡notable! Bien… no se que opinar sobre eso, tal vez no sea la indicada para ayudarte y…

Debbie – ¡Vamos! Cuento contigo.

(Empiezan gritos de pánico)

Slimovits (mediante el interfono) – Alumnos de la secundaria, un monstruo esta atacando en la cafetería, por favor mantengan la calma y evacuen la escuela.

Debbie – ¿Dos ataques tan pronto? Theresa… Supuse que se iría…

En la cafetería

Flutegirl troqueada persigue a Cyntia por todo el lugar.

Ninja – ¡Bomba de humo! ¿Flutegirl? ¿Por qué persigue a Cyntia?

Howard (escondido) – Enloqueció de nuevo porque Stevens coqueteaba con esa chica.

Ninja – ¿Dónde estas Howard?

Howard (Saliendo de la barra de bocadillos) – Aquí ninja ¿Vas a cortar el pin de Flutegirl o que?

Ninja – ¿El pin? ¿Stevens sigue dando esos broches? ¿Y no te faltaba dinero?

Howard – Si nadie habla, la cocinera no tiene que enterarse.

Ninja – Voy a destroquear a Flutegirl.

Cyntia – ¡Ninja auxilio!

El ninja lanza sus discos ninja hacia el broche de Flutegirl haciendo que no tarde en destroquearse.

Flutegirl – Um… ¿Qué paso?

Ninja – Pregúntale a Cyntia, ¡Bomba de humo!

Theresa sale de la cafetería a escondidas hacia los pasillos

Debbie – ¡Ahí estas Theresa!

Theresa – ¡Debbie! ¿Qué… haces aquí?

Debbie – esperaba ver si el ninja salía por algún lado, no has visto nada inusual ¿Verdad?

Theresa – No, ¿por qué vería algo inusual? El ninja llego, destroqueo a Flutegirl y se fue.

Debbie – Mjm…

Theresa – ¿Qué pasa?

Debbie – ¿No dijo uno de sus chistes malos ni se quedo en el lugar para ser avalado?

Theresa – ¿Eh? …No

Debbie – Eso en si es inusual, pareciera que el ninja es otra persona…

Theresa – ¿Eh?

Debbie (Alejándose) – Bien cuento contigo para que me ayudes a investigar, ¡voy a ver que mas encuentro!

Theresa – …

Howard – ¿Qué pasa Fowler?

Theresa – ¡Ven aquí!

En frente de los casilleros de Howard y Randy

Howard – Esto es malo. ¡Esos bocadillos hacen reacción en mi estomago!

Theresa – ¿Te preocupas por unos bocadillos? Howard, ¿Qué hago si nos descubre Debbie?

Howard – Randy y yo hemos logrado confundirla antes, no habrá problema… eso lo ha dicho Randy en el pasado, creo que si habrá problema

Theresa – Todavía faltan clases como para que salgamos de la escuela, Howard, no se que hacer.

(Brilla el Nomicon)

Theresa – ¿Qué pasa?

Howard – Es el Nomicon, Randy suele dejarme para ver que dice ese estúpido libro.

Theresa – Con que a esto se refería cuando me dijo que el libro me guiaría, espero que…

(Theresa queda inconsciente al abrir el libro)

Howard – Ouch, eso le va a doler mañana.

En el nomicon

Theresa – ¡Ahhh! Ouch… "Un buen equipo sabe la importancia de la comunicación" ¿qué? me estoy comunicando con Howard, ¿qué mas me falta? ¡Ah!

De regreso en el pasillo

Howard – Bien, ¿Qué dijo el nomicon?

Theresa – "un buen equipo sabe la importancia de la comunicación" Me estoy comunicando contigo… podría ser que no me debo comunicar mas con Debbie…

Howard – Si piensas dejar de pasar tiempo con ella te apoyo.

Theresa – No voy a dejar de ser su amiga Howard.

Howard – ¡El secreto de Randy esta en juego! ¿Qué mas hace falta para que te decidas?

Theresa – Yo…

Howard – ¡Y siempre me insulta! ¿Sabes que es aguantar a alguien que no lo piensa dos veces antes de insultarte?

Theresa – …

Howard – Ok, olvida eso ultimo, pensare en algo que nos permita deshacernos de ella.

Theresa – No quiero deshacerme de ella Howard, solo quiero hacer que desista.

Howard – ¡No va a desistir! Se de lo que hablo.

Theresa – Comunicación… tal vez deba hablar con Debbie una vez mas.

Howard (Abriendo el casillero de Randy) – Tu haz trabajo inútil si quieres, yo hare que tenga tantas pistas falsas que no podrá seguir ninguna, ¿dónde dejo Randy esa ropa de invierno?

Suena el timbre de la próxima clase

Theresa – Iré a clases Howard.

En la clase de economía del hogar.

Poco antes de terminar la clase

Debbie – por cierto Theresa, ¿Has encontrado algo sobre eso?

Theresa – no, bueno, si pero… Debbie, tengo que hablar contigo… deberías de dejar de investigar eso.

Debbie – ¿Por qué?

Theresa – Bueno… el ninja es alguien muy ocupado y… tal vez descubrir su identidad no sea tan buena idea.

Debbie – ¿Qué no sea una buena idea? Eso solo es una suposición, no una razón para parar ¿Por qué es importante para ti que deje de buscar al ninja?

Theresa – ¿Pa… para mi? Es, es difícil de decir… digo… Solo… no quiero que sigas con eso… podrías… no se… causar algún problema.

Debbie – algún problema… pero tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué es importante para ti?

Theresa – …

Slimovits (mediante el interfono) – Alumnos de la secundaria, un monstruo esta atacando en el gimnasio, por favor mantengan la calma y evacuen la escuela.

Debbie – vámonos, esto se esta haciendo ridículo ¿Theresa? ¿Por qué actúo como si no me fuera a hacer esto?

En el gimnasio Pradep troqueado esta persiguiendo a Howard mientras el resto de la banda escolar corre para salir.

Ninja – ¡Bomba de humo!

Howard (Corriendo) – ¡Ninja! Salvame

Ninja – ¿Por qué siempre que pasa algo tu estas en escena Howard?

Howard (Sigue corriendo) – ¿Ahora? ¿En serio?

Ninja – ¿Quieres que deje que Pradep te haga añicos?

Howard – ¡Salvame!

Ninja – ¿Cómo lo aguanta Randy?

El ninja le da una patada a Pradep troqueado en la cara que hace que deje de concentrarse en Howard y contraataque al ninja.

Ninja (Mientras se defiende de los ataques) – Es, fuerte… ¡Howard! ¿Qué debería romper para… destroquearlo?

Howard – Su instrumento, todos en la banda aman a sus instrumentos.

El ninja lanza sus discos ninja hacia el estante de instrumentos cortando de la parte curva la corneta de Pradep, lo que hace que este se destroquee de inmediato.

Pradep – ¿Qué paso?

Howard – ¡Que casi me matas por…!

Ninja – Howard, tu vienes conmigo. ¡Bomba de humo!

En el patio de la escuela.

Escondidos en la parte boscosa.

Theresa – ¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste?!

Howard – Tratar de arreglar el problema que tu amiga representa.

Theresa – Mi amiga no es el problema, Randy me dijo que hay que evitar que los alumnos se transformen en lo posible. ¡¿Por qué parece que intentas lo contrario?!

Howard – Solo hice que Pradep se troqueara para hacer esto.

Howard le muestra un video desde el celular donde Howard disfrazado como el ninja ve a escondidas la banda escolar hasta que Pradep cae por una broma y Howard lo abuchea, el resto de la banda se burla, Pradep se transforma y Howard se esconde, en no mucho Pradep encuentra a Howard sin el disfraz y se pone a perseguirlo por todo el auditorio, hasta que llega el ninja, el video termina poco antes de que el ninja le pida a Howard que lo acompañe.

Howard – Con esto tendrás una evidencia donde el ninja esta en el gimnasio mientras estabas en clases con Nerdball Kang.

Theresa – ¿Te das cuenta que te pregunte como detener a Pradep?

Howard – ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Theresa – ¡Que es extraño! No puedo hablar como Randy, no puedo pelear como Randy, ¡apenas puedo ser el ninja el ninja como Randy! ¡Pones en evidencia que soy otro ninja!

Howard – Oh…

Theresa – Además, como pensabas darle esto a Debbie, ¿se lo ibas a mandar como mensaje anónimo y esperar que no se preguntara quien estaría interesado en mandarle un video así?

Howard – Nunca me han cuestionado cuando hago este tipo de cosas.

Theresa – ¡Agh! Howard, préstame tu celular.

Howard – ¿Para que lo necesitas?

Theresa – No tengo el numero de Randy, tu si, préstame tu celular, tengo que… comunicarme… creo que odio al nomicon…

Mas tarde en la puerta de salida de la escuela

Todos los alumnos están saliendo de la escuela.

Director Slimovitz (Por el interfono) – Por los continuos ataques de monstruos y creaturas en la escuela saldremos antes esperando que mañana todo regrese a casi ningún ataque de monstruos.

Debbie – ¡Theresa! ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Y que haces con Howard?

Howard – Para tu información… tampoco se de que se trata esto.

Theresa – Debbie, ya se termino la broma.

Debbie – ¿De que broma hablas?

Theresa – Acabo de hablar con Randy, Debbie, ¿Sabes que ridículo acabo de hacer?

Debbie – jeje… lo siento.

Howard – ¿¡Me pueden decir de que hablan!?

Theresa – Eso de que Debbie esta buscando quien es el ninja era una mentira… ella ya sabe quien es el ninja.

Howard – ¿Qué? Espera creo que Randy me dijo algo… ¡espera doble! ¿Randy te lo confeso?

Debbie – Yo lo descubrí, Theresa debería tener mas cuidado con el nomicon.

Theresa – …

Debbie – Además, renuncie al diario electrónico escolar para poder ayudarle, no voy a revelar su secreto.

Howard – ¿Qué no vas a…? Olvídalo , Kang préstame la tarea de matemáticas.

Debbie – ¡No! Hazla tu para variar.

Howard – Pero como equipo…

Debbie – Un equipo no es ser tu sirviente Howard.

Theresa – ¡Esperen! ¡no huyan! ¿Saben como odio las novatadas?


	2. Corre Theresa Corre

Fanfic 5 de RC9tGN

Por TDT_Rondas

Corre Theresa corre

Un día en la secundaria Norrisville

Después de clases

Heidi – Por fin hablas conmigo después del incidente del viernes

Theresa – Disculpa, he estado un poco apresurada viendo como esta Randy y Howard y Debbie no dejan de fastidiar.

Heidi – Umm si, la ex editora del diario electrónico escolar, ¿No es raro que se preocupe tanto de pronto por Andy?

Theresa – ¡Se llama Randy! Además, todos nos preocupamos por él cuando vimos que fue victima de aquel robot

Heidi – Pero no todos vamos todos los días a su casa, menos renunciamos a algo por ir a visitarlo.

Theresa – Pero solo vamos a ayudarle, se recupera rápido pero necesita ayuda con algunas cosas y… bueno Debbie sabe mas de algunas cosas que los demás…

Heidi – ¿Y eso no te preocupa?

Theresa – No te entiendo.

Heidi – ¡Vamos! El chico sale lastimado, la chica lo atiende para su rehabilitación y el chico no puede dejar de depender de ella ¿No te suena a una escena de novela romántica?

Theresa – ¿En serio? Pero Debbie no atiende las quemaduras de Randy, yo soy quien… Este… Debbie solo se encarga de regularizar a Randy.

Heidi – ¿Regularizar?

Theresa – Si, Randy va mal en varias materias y Debbie le ayuda a estudiar… si Howard no se entromete…

Heidi – Regularizar… ¿Y esto lo hace en su casa con Howard ahí? Me temo que no puedo creer que solo se trate de eso.

Theresa – ¿A que te refieres?

Heidi – Dime, ¿Por qué tendría que ir con Sandy cuando sabe muy bien que Howard no deja estudiar a nadie? Hasta donde se lo único que Howard hace con su amigo es jugar videojuegos, meterse en problemas y tratar de actuar como si fueran la gran cosa cuando solo son un par de tontos.

Theresa – ¡Dejá vu! Mira no son tan… infantiles como uno piensa… bueno Howard lo es a menudo, pero pueden ser responsables y… la verdad Randy es el mas responsable… eso no dice mucho, pero si uno pasa de algunos puntos puede llevarse bien con ellos.

Heidi – Tal vez fue Dejá Vécu, olvidando eso, tu solo ves a Mindy en un ángulo distinto al mío por que te gusta, pero conozco a Howard de toda su vida y nunca se juntaría con alguien que fuera a ser medianamente responsable

Theresa – No es eso…

Debbie – Theresa, ¿Qué haces aquí? Howard esta en castigo justo ahora y si vamos ahora podremos ver a Randy sin que nos moleste.

Theresa – Entiendo, Heidi, ¿No te molesta? Es una oportunidad poco común.

Heidi – ¿Howard sin estar castigado? Realmente no lo conocen. No te preocupes, ustedes diviértanse.

Theresa – Ok, antes de irme tengo que decirte una cosa mas.

Heidi – ¿Qué?

Theresa – Se llama Randy, parece que olvidas su nombre a propósito.

Debbie – Vámonos, por cierto ¿Qué te pregunto?

Theresa – Solo…

Heidi – Y ahí van, tengo que interrogar a Howard de nuevo. Voy a llegar al fondo de este chisme.

Mas tarde en la casa de Randy

La sala de Randy

Randy – Debbie… ¿Por qué tantos libros?

Debbie – Bueno, con lo que dejaste de ir a la escuela y con lo mal que van tus calificaciones… creí que seria bueno empezar con algo básico.

Theresa – ¡básico para un físico nuclear tal vez! creo que exageras con todo esto.

Debbie – No exagero, además cuando acabemos esto podremos subir a jugar algún videojuego, además eso es lo único que calma a Howard.

Randy – Suponiendo que terminemos en algún día de este año.

Debbie – Te digo que no es demasiado. (Los libros logran hacer que la mesa de centro se desplome)

Randy – …

Theresa – …

Debbie – ¡Agh! Entiendo, solo veremos lo que hay en el temario de la escuela

(Ring ring)

Randy – Esperen un momento ya regreso.

Debbie – Mientras, tal vez debería de arreglar un poco esto.

Theresa – Primero quitemos los libros de la… tabla.

Debbie – Por cierto, no me agrada que Heidi te pregunte tanto sobre lo que hacemos.

Theresa – ¿Qué? ¡Vamos! Heidi no va a hacer nada que delate a Randy.

Debbie – Eso espero, puedo decir por experiencia que indagar demasiado puede traer desastrosas experiencias.

Theresa – Por favor Debbie, no es que fuera tu culpa lo que le paso a Randy.

Debbie – …

Theresa – ¿Debbie?

Debbie – Si disculpa solo estaba pensando en algo… ¡Por cierto! ¿Como te sientes siendo el ninja? Mañana será una semana desde que tienes la mascara.

Theresa – ¿Eso? Bueno, gracias a Randy le he podido entender mejor al nomicon y no he tenido problemas para destroquear a mas estudiantes pero…

Debbie – ¿Pero?

Randy – Disculpen, era Howard que quería saber si estaban aquí mientras estaba en castigo.

Theresa – ¿Qué le dijiste?

Randy – Que si y justo después empezó a decir algo sobre que Debbie se las pagara, Debbie, ¿Qué paso en la escuela?

Debbie – Howard me pidió ayuda para la clase de ciencias, le di los reactivos que eran, pero de alguna forma los mesclo de forma diferente, al final lo que se suponía debía de ser un inofensivo gel de agar termino siendo algo peor que el trinitrotolueno… cuando me di cuenta del error trate de decirle pero ya había volado el carro del director de una caída… supongo que cree que le di los ingredientes equivocados.

Theresa – ¿Fue Howard?

Randy – Ok, espero que esta pelea no se escale.

Debbie – No te preocupes, si se escala me asegurare de que sufra lo menos posible.

Randy – …

Theresa – Debbie…

Debbie – En serio, le di los reactivos que la señorita Driscoll nos dio y Howard suele destruir todo a su alrededor… tal vez no todo, pero quien se debió de equivocar fue él, la señorita Driscoll me apoyo cuando nos cuestionaron.

Randy – Tal vez sea mejor ofrecerle una disculpa, pero como se que nunca te disculparías con Howard, lo hare yo en tu nombre.

Debbie – ¡El no merece disculpas¡ además, fue su culpa.

Randy – No pienso discutir eso en este momento, nunca creí que diría esto pero ¿Estudiamos?

Debbie – Esta bien, Ok, Matemáticas parece un buen inicio, ¿Cómo vas con algebra?

Dos horas mas tarde

Debbie – Ok, ahora si usamos el método de determinantes podríamos resolver sistemas de mas de dos ecuaciones e incógnitas, claro simplemente tendríamos que pasar el sistema a su forma matricial primero como ya te lo explique antes y… ¿Randy?

Randy – Um… Lo siento Debbie, me quede en suma y resta, es demasiada información como para que la digiera en tan poco tiempo… ¿Verdad Theresa? ¿Theresa?

Theresa – Cinco minutos mas…

Debbie – Supongo que fui algo rápido entre división sintética y métodos de solución de sistemas. Creo que será todo por hoy.

Randy – ¡Muy bien! Calentare motores para cuando llegue Howard, no ha de tardar mucho.

Theresa – Um… ¿Ya acabamos?

Debbie – Si, ¿Desde donde te quedaste dormida?

Theresa – Solo descanse mis ojos desde esa formula para encontrar ecuaciones de segundo grado.

Debbie – ¿Te pones a ver el teléfono siempre que te despiertas?

Theresa – Quiero ver la hora… Um, Heidi esta transmitiendo.

Heidi – Aquí Heidi Weinerman reportando, la escuela de Norisville acaba de derrumbarse, literalmente, hace poco una explosión derribo gran parte del edificio escolar, aun cuando fue después de clases, varios alumnos que estaban en castigo están entre los escombros de la escuela en este momento. Solo queda decir, Ninja, si estas viendo esto, por favor ven, mi hermano debe estar entre los escombros.

Debbie – Y tal vez no fue culpa de Howard.

Theresa – ¡Este no es el momento para eso! ¡Tengo que ir!

Randy – Oigan chicas ¿No van a subir?

Theresa – No hay tiempo para eso, la escuela se acaba de derrumbar.

Randy – ¿Qué? ¡Howard! ¡Tengo que ir!

Debbie – ¡Tu te quedas! Mira como esta tu espalda

Randy – No voy a quedarme mientras mi amigo y otros alumnos me necesitan.

Debbie – Theresa, dile a Randy que es mejor que deje que te encargues.

Randy – Theresa, necesito la mascara… ¿Theresa? Se fue, ¿Nos dejo plantados?

Debbie – Sonríe lo aprendió de ti.

Poco mas tarde frente la escuela

Ninja – ¡Bomba de humo!

Heidi – ¡Ninja! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! Por favor necesitamos que nos ayudes.

Ninja – Esta bien, voy a liberarlos.

Heidi – ¡Gracias ninja! ¿No suena tu voz un poco mas aguda?

Ninja – ¡Me enferme!

El ninja corre encima de los escombros de la escuela.

Ninja – Vamos necesito saber donde pueden estar, claro la sala de castigos esta por acá, solo necesito encontrar una forma de quitar los escombros sin arriesgar a que todo colapse mas…

(Suena el celular de Theresa)

Ninja – ¡Estoy ocupada!

Randy – Soy yo Ninja, escucha, el traje tiene varias armas pero justo ahora necesitas el conjuro de tierra, te permitirá mover todo el conjunto pero ten cuidado en como haces el conjuro.

Ninja – Randy, ¡No se el conjuro de tierra! Necesito algo mas

Randy – Pon el altavoz.

Ninja – ¿Qué?

Randy – Solo ponlo, ¿ya esta?

Ninja – Si.

Randy – Los pies en la tierra, la puerta al éxito no se cierra, para a mis rivales aun que cueste un ataque terrestre, lodo de las profundidades de la escuela, una ruta a las victimas ábrela.

(Empieza a abrirse una ruta enfrente del ninja)

Ninja – ¡Wow! Si no hubiera… no es el momento, La apertura es corta pero suficiente como para que pueda entrar.

Randy – Entiendo, cuento contigo, en cuanto Debbie se descuide voy para allá.

Debbie – ¡Te escuche Randy!

(Bip)

Ninja – Ni su madre lo cuida tanto… ¡Prioridades! todos los chicos deben estar en esta dirección.

El ninja se adentra hacia un hueco donde se encuentra con los alumnos castigados

Ninja – ¿Buki?

Buki – ¡Ninja! ¡Gracias por venir!

Ninja – Si… en un momento te saco, solo tengo que… Bash tenia que estar aquí por supuesto.

Bash – ¡Ninja! ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras!

Morgan – Déjalo Bash.

Ninja – ¿Morgan?

Morgan – Otra vez me castigaron por bailar… ¿Nos vas a sacar de aquí?

Ninja – No sabia que hicieran eso ¡Esperen! ¿Son todos?

Buki – Creo que Howard había bajado antes de que estallara el edificio…

Ninja – ¡Entiendo! Volveré mas abajo por Howard después primero los saco a ustedes, ¡Bufanda ninja! ¡Agárrense!

Buki – Pero… siempre haces… ¡ou!

Ninja – Aquí estarán a salvo, voy por Howard.

Morgan – ¡Ninja! El director Delgadillo estaba con Howard.

Ninja (Mientras se va)– Ok, gracias.

Buki – Esperen un momento, ¿No les parecía que el ninja no recordaba la isla castigo?

Morgan – No es que me importe, pero había otro cambio

Buki – ¿Qué?

Morgan – Su voz…

Bash – Si el mismo ninja de siempre, ya que no estoy castigado, me voy.

Morgan – …Yo también.

Buki – Bueno.

De vuelta con el ninja

Ninja – ¡Howard! ¡Howard! vamos tu y Delgadillo deben de estar bien… oficina de Delgadillo, tienen que estar… Oh, ¡Director Delgadillo! ¿Esta bien?

Delgadillo – ¿Ninja? Que bueno que estas aquí, es tan aterrador estar en estos escombros.

Ninja – Si, pero primero, tenia a un alumno con usted antes de la explosión, ¿a dónde fue?

Delgadillo – No lo se, fue con la profesora Driscoll hacia el laboratorio de Ciencias.

Ninja – Esto se pone cada vez mejor, espere a que lo saque.

Delgadillo – ¡Gracias ninja! ¿Siempre has tenido la voz tan aguda?

Ninja – ¡Me enferme! ¡ahora agárrese!

El ninja saca al director por un túnel que se forma por el lodo que mueve las piedras.

Ninja – Ya esta, voy por la señorita Driscoll y Howard

Delgadillo – Esta bien Ninja.

El ninja regresa a la escuela dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio.

Ninja – ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar a Howard?

Driscoll – ¡Ninja! ¡Ayuda por favor!

Ninja – ¡Señora Driscoll! ¿Esta… bien?

Driscoll – Necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Jerry, necesito sacarlo sin perder ninguno de sus huesos.

Ninja – Si… Jerry, si el lodo de la escuela sigue moviendo las cosas… bien, ahí esta.

Driscoll – ¡Oh Jerry! ¡Que alivio!

Driscoll (Jerry) – Bésame cariño, ese peso era suficiente para romper mis huesos.

Ninja – Si, conmovedor… ¿y Howard?

Driscoll – Howard… tengo que disculparme con él…

Ninja – No me diga que…

Driscoll – Si, Howard no tuvo la culpa de hacer un explosivo en la clase, yo les di los reactivos equivocados.

Ninja – Pero esta bien ¿verdad?

Driscoll – ¡No lo se! me separe de él poco antes de la explosión, el podría estar en el lado opuesto.

Ninja – Esta bien, vamos la sacare de aquí.

Driscoll – Gracias ninja.

Driscoll (Jerry) – Gracias ninja.

Ninja – Afortunadamente el salón de ciencias costaba menos trabajo para pasar. ¡Ahora Howard! Pero revise todo lo derrumbado ¿Dónde esta? ¡Randy!

Randy – ¡Vamos! Solo… necesito ayudar.

Debbie – ¡No Randy! Aun te falta una semana mas para recuperarte.

Ninja – Debbie, Randy. Necesito su ayuda, no encuentro a Howard.

Randy – Ninja… Espera, ¿Ya buscaste en toda la construcción que se derrumbo?

Ninja – ¡Si! Se separo de la señora Driscoll poco antes de la explosión, no se donde buscar.

Randy – Odio tanto a Howard en este momento… Voy a la cafetería

Debbie – ¡No!

Randy – ¡Auch! ¡Mi espalda!

Debbie – Lo siento, pero aun así no puedes ir.

Ninja – ¿La cafetería?

Un minuto mas tarde

Howard – ¿Ninja? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ninja – ¿Estas comiendo? ¡Comes después de que explotara la mitad de la escuela!

Howard – ¿Qué? ¡Tenia hambre!

Heidi – ¡Howard! Debí saber que no te pasaría nada en la explosión.

Howard – ¿Ahora me vas a regañar? Tenia hambre después de que Randy no pagara mi lunch por tercera vez esta semana tenia que robarme algo de la cafetería mientras estuviera castigado.

Heidi – ¡NNNN!

Ninja – …Bomba de humo…

Mas tarde en la casa de Randy

Randy – ¿Segura que no tendrás problemas Theresa?

Theresa – Estoy segura Randy, la primera vez no lo hice por miedo, pero veo que esto es importante para ti.

Randy – Gracias… pero lo mas seguro es que lo extrañes.

Howard – ¡Quieren acabar ya con eso! Nada mas entra al nomicon para curar a Randy.

Theresa – Si.

Randy – Ou, casi se pega…

Debbie – Así que el ninja tiene una forma de curarse, ¿por qué nunca la usaste en ti?

Randy – El daño que me hizo la explosión en la espalda debió disminuir mis poderes ninja, así que lo único que puedo hacer es recuperarme mas rápidamente mientras mi espalda se recupera.

Howard – Entonces… yo también debería de tener poderes ninja desde que use la mascara aquella vez.

Randy – El arte de curar solo se puede usar con la mascara puesta… creo, además, no tienes la paciencia para leer todo el pergamino.

Debbie – ¿Pergamino? Lo dices como si ese libro fuera un portal a otra dimensión.

Randy – No se como funciona, pero parece que mi conciencia viaja al interior del libro para adquirir el conocimiento ninja.

Debbie – Y solo Theresa y tu han estado adentro.

Howard – No, yo también y créeme, no fue agradable.

Randy – Dices eso por que tuve que entrar en ti.

Theresa – En Howard, ¿De que hablan?

Debbie – No creo que quiera saberlo.

Howard – ¡Te dije que no lo volvieras a decir!

Theresa – Randy… tal vez, mañana, ¡Si! Mañana continuo y estarás bien.

Randy – ¿Qué?

Debbie – Si no queremos interrumpir esa relación especial que tienen y…

Howard – No, no, es un malentendido, tu lo entiendes Theresa por… no corran, ¡No!

Randy – ¿Por qué se asustaron?

Howard – ¡Ahhh! Y dicen que yo soy el torpe.


	3. Mas alla de Debbie

Fanfic 10 de Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja

Por: TDT_Rondas.

Después de Historias desde Norrisville.

Mas allá de Debbie

Ruinas de la escuela Norrisville

Hay varios alumnos que están rodeando a Debbie, quien esta echa volita llorando.

¡Tu lo mataste!

Asesina

Te odio.

¡Muérete Debbie Kang!

Debbie – Yo no quise… lo siento, **snif**.

Randy – ¡Debbie! ¿qué es esto?

Debbie – Estas… ¿vivo?

Randy – Debbie… escucha esto es…

Debbie abraza a Randy pero en ese momento los alumnos de alrededor lanzan objetos y piedras hacia Randy y Debbie.

Randy – ¡Ouch! Eso… ¿eso duele?

Debbie – Claro que duele, esa es la intención…

Randy – No entiendes, vámonos de aquí.

Debbie – ¡No! Es mejor estar…

Randy (Jalando) – ¡Que vengas Debbie! Estar aquí es peligroso.

Debbie – ¡No! Tu no entiendes, salir de aquí me lleva con… con…

Randy – ¡Vamos!

Randy lleva cargando a Debbie hacia las ruinas de la escuela, dejando de lejos al grupo de alumnos.

Randy – Uf, esto podría ser mas difícil de lo que planee.

Debbie – …

Randy – Ahora no vas a hablar.

Debbie – Ya dije mucho, siempre hago de mas.

Randy – Verte tan mal si que da miedo, Debbie, escucha: Esto no es…

Un temblor hace que un pilar caiga en medio de Debbie y Randy haciendo que se separen, mientras varias manos empiezan a tratar de agarrar a Debbie

Agárrenla

¡Nos condeno a todos!

Asesina

Debbie – No… no…

Debbie corre hacia una puerta que se descubrió gracias al anterior temblor, mientras Randy esta moviendo los escombros.

Randy – ¡no te separes Debbie! ¡Deja que te ayude!

Debbie – Pero… yo.

Randy – Tienes que esperarme.

Debbie queda paralizada, pero otro temblor hace que entre forzosamente a la puerta que estaba atrás de ella a un lugar muy obscuro, Debbie avanza lentamente mientras varias luces se encienden a cada paso que da Debbie, cuando Debbie voltea a ver las luces cuadros de la ciudad destruida y manos apuntando a la chica aparecen.

Debbie – No quiero avanzar mas. Por favor…

Debbie obscura – Pero si quieres…

Debbie – ¿Qué? ¿Qué eres tu?

Debbie obscura – ¿No lo adivinas? Justo cuando creí que eras tan inteligente… vamos a ver, baja estatura, cabello corto, pantalones cortos, pero con un gran ego y grandes oportunidades, para eso…

Se empieza a iluminar el resto del lugar llevando las luces hacia un gran premio. El cual es agarrado por McFist quien esta riendo enormemente mientras Viceroy empieza a hablar por el micrófono.

William – Y el premio a la chica que después de tres intentos logro ayudarnos a destruir al ninja… ¡Debbie Kang! ¡Aplausos por favor!

Debbie – ¡No! Yo no quise que esto pasara.

Debbie obscura – Pero nunca paraste, claro no es que recordaras como has querido matar a Randy… o a los ninjas sustitutos, tu mejor amiga, ese gordo prepotente, ahora no hay nada que se interponga en el camino de McFist a destruirlo todo, ¿Pero por qué evitarlo? El premio es todo lo que nos importa: "La periodista que condeno a todos"

Debbie – Yo… **Sob**

Debbie obscura – ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Claro! Jamás se nos ocurrió que la búsqueda de la verdad fuera a dañar a las personas que mas quieres, ¡Que pena! Pero no te preocupes solo deja que guie tu mano a tomar el premio, no te fijes en que es McFist quien te lo da, ni en como has arruinado la vida de todos, solo ve que es un premio que has ganado.

Debbie – ¡No!

Randy – ¡Golpe de aire!

El golpe de aire empuja a Debbie obscura separándola de Debbie mientras Randy llega a tomar a Debbie de la mano para sacarla del lugar

Randy – ¡Te sacare de aquí!

Debbie – Pero yo ocasione esto.

Randy – No has ocasionado nada Debbie, este lugar no es real.

Debbie obscura – Es lo suficientemente real como para hacerte esto.

Debbie obscura empieza a lanzar cosas a Randy ocasionando que suelte a Debbie, mientras el lugar se hace mas obscuro.

Randy – ¡hidro-mano ninja! ¡Debbie vámonos!

Randy logra agarrar a Debbie una vez mas y se la lleva afuera del lugar donde estaban pasando por la misma puerta por la que llegaron.

Debbie – Yo… ¿cómo es que estas aquí?

Randy – Parece que no hay peligro en esta zona… Debbie, escúchame, esto es un sueño, no has hecho nada de las cosas que te han dicho en la realidad.

Debbie – Si esto es un sueño… ¿Cómo es que tu estas aquí?

Randy – En resumen: usamos el nomicon… ¿qué hacemos ahora que dejamos a esa versión obscura de ti?

Debbie obscura (Abrazando a Randy desde atrás de él) – ¿Salir de paseo con ella?

Debbie – ¡Randy!

Debbie obscura (Desapareciendo con Randy) – Por favor, sabes bien a donde lo llevo y como llegar ahí, todo esto por que al final… (Voltea hacia Randy) somos la misma persona, disfrutare tanto como ella, aun que no puede admitirlo, pero queremos acabar contigo.

Debbie – ¡No!

Debbie trata de salvar a Randy pero Debbie obscura y Randy desaparecen antes de que Debbie pueda hacer algo.

Debbie – Piensa, piensa… se fueron, ¿a dónde llevaría a Randy? ¡No!

Debbie va hacia la puerta donde estaba anteriormente, ahí corre desesperadamente por la sala de premios, empuja a McFist para ir por la siguiente puerta que la lleva al salón de grabaciones de Heidi.

McFist – ¿Por qué no quiso el premio? ¿Sera por mi brazo?

Vicerroy – Es un misterio señor.

En el salón de grabaciones Debbie obscura esta acabando de atar a Randy mientras una Heidi sonriente se encuentra haciendo cosas en su laptop para empezar su transmisión

Debbie – ¡Deja a Randy en paz!

Randy – ¡Debbie! Tienes que salir, mientras estés afuera de aquí…

Debbie obscura (Le pone una mordaza a Randy) – No no no, nada de avances, arruinan la diversión ¡y tu odias eso!

Debbie – ¡Déjalo!

Debbie obscura – ¿Por qué? Oh claro, el ninja de Norrisville, no quieres que la ciudad te siga odiando por arruinarle la vida, pero aquí comienza quien eres realmente. No eres su amiga, solo eres alguien lista a quien él necesita cerca para asegurarse que no lo descubras.

Debbie – Di lo que quieras pero suéltalo.

Debbie obscura – ¡Valla! Ahora empiezas con la actitud de que no importa que te diga, pero ambas sabemos que si, somos la misma persona, igual de listas, igual de curiosas, igual de inmisericordes… ¿um? Lo siento Randy no puedo entenderte por esa mordaza, claro que esa era la intención en primer lugar.

Debbie – ¿Qué quieres?

Debbie obscura – Lo mismo que tu, darle mi gran primicia a Heidi… ¿estamos listas por cierto?

Heidi – ¡Cuando quieras Scoops Kang! Las noticias son lo mas importante para nosotras.

Debbie – ¡No lo hagas Heidi!

Heidi – Pero…

Debbie obscura – discúlpame Heidi, como siempre, hay veces en que quisiera dejar de ser lo que soy, transmite.

Debbie – ¡No!

Debbie obscura truena los dedos haciendo que una silla que estaba atrás de Debbie se mueva para atraparla, después de eso empieza la transmisión, mientras varias cámaras se encienden, durante este proceso Randy intenta mover su mordaza.

Debbie – ¡Suéltame! No voy a dejar que… **ugh**

Debbie obscura – No dice lo que en verdad piensa… pero yo si, ¡empieza Heidi!

Heidi – Aquí Heidi Weinerman reportando, como sabrán, Debbie sobrepaso la habilidad del ninja de escondernos a todos su identidad, esta vez, no solo nos ha dicho quien es, nos tiene de nuevo a Randy Cunningham.

Randy (Logrando quitarse la mordaza) – La segunda vez que le escucho decir mi nombre bien y ni siquiera es ella…

Debbie obscura (Poniendo otra tela como mordaza a Randy) – Lo siento Randy, nadie mas que nosotras puede hablar en este lugar.

Randy – Debbie, tienes que… **ugh**

Debbie obscura – Con suerte esa será su ultima interrupción.

Heidi – Ahora veamos, ¿Tienes algún remordimiento por lo que va a pasar?

Debbie obscura – Solo que no agarre el premio que McFist me preparo, pero no tengo dudas en que matar a este chico será algo que pueda estar en mi mente por siempre.

Heidi – ¿Te refieres a algo como esto?

En las pantallas aparecen figuras de Theresa, Howard y Randy con el traje de ninja desgarrado, haciendo esfuerzo para moverse, pero en cada una de las veces el pie de un robot gigante cubre la pantalla.

Heidi – Y así damas y caballeros es como Debbie Kang nos ha logrado condenar a todos, no solo eliminando a quienes alguna vez usaron el traje del ninja sino acabando con la familia de todos, a excepción de mi, para destruirlos, no se que piensen nuestros espectadores pero esta prueba de crueldad solo puede darse a partir de alguien sin escrúpulos.

Debbie obscura – No se necesita falta de escrúpulos, solo es necesario pensar en que el tener la fama y oportunidad de ser una reportera reconocida es lo mas importante.

Heidi – ¿Pero no sientes remordimiento por nada de esto?

Debbie obscura – Si ves las lagrimas de mi otro yo allá, parece ser que si, pero demostrare que no, ¡cuando hagamos que McFist se lleve al ninja!

Heidi – Lo están viendo aquí conmigo, Debbie Kang se asegurara de condenar al mundo una vez mas. ¿No le vas a permitir unas ultimas palabras al ninja?

Debbie obscura – No… ya dijo demasiado cuando llego aquí.

En ese momento una nave de industrias McFist vuela el techo del lugar llevándose a Randy, la nave parece estar lista para partir pero sube a las dos Debbies.

En la nave Debbie y Randy están desatados mientras en el fondo se puede ver a Debbie obscura y a McFist saludándose cálidamente.

Randy – ¿Cómo estoy libre? Olvídalo, Debbie, necesito que reacciones

Debbie – Yo soy, yo soy así… pero, pero…

Randy – ¡Debbie! Escucha, tu no eres así.

Debbie obscura (Apareciendo detrás de Cunningham) – No mientas, se que mientes porque soy ella.

Randy (Con escalofríos) – Apreciaría que no hicieras eso.

Debbie (Embistiendo contra Debbie obscura) – ¡Suéltalo!

Debbie Obscura (Desapareciendo y reapareciendo un poco lejos) – Ooh, ¿Entonces quieres que nos alejemos de él?

Debbie – Solo déjalo.

Debbie Obscura – No puedo, mientras sigas cerca de él yo también estaré con Randy.

Randy – Debbie, escucha, no eres como ella, nunca has querido que me pase nada, solo…

Debbie obscura (tapando la boca a Randy) – Cierra la boca Randy… dices que no he querido hacerte daño, pero yo se mejor que nadie como eso no es cierto.

Bajan televisores de distintas partes de la nave mostrando escenas de Randy y Debbie en la escuela.

Debbie obscura – El nomicon abra borrado parte de esto de mi mente, pero yo se mejor que nadie lo que aun esta ahí.

Debbie, por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto.

Soy una periodista Randy, no puedo no decir nada sobre esto.

Tranquilo Howard, todo es Watercan

¡Ustedes son unos idiotas! ¿Sabes que dijiste que todo es una cubeta verdad?

¿Este es tu libro verdad Randy?

Como eres Randy Cunningham ahora, no puedes usar tu bomba de humo, ¡Confiesa!

¡No se a que te refieres!

¡¿Ah no?! Me estas obligando Randy.

¿¡Quieres golpearme con esa cosa!?

No solo quería hacer ¡esto!

Debbie obscura – Nuestras mayores interacciones se basaban tanto en que no podemos estar del mismo lado, ¿y me dices que somos amigos? Di la verdad, todos debemos decir la verdad, yo me encargo de sacar a la luz la verdad, ¿Acaso no has pensado en algo como esto?

Voces salen de los televisores de la nave

No puedo confiar en Debbie, no parara hasta que arruine mi vida.

Tengo que aceptar que se una a nosotros, de esa forma podre tenerla vigilada.

¡Ya es la tercera vez que me descubre, debe desaparecer!

Mi vida no estará tranquila con Debbie Kang cerca, pero lejos es mas peligrosa.

Howard tranquilízate y no le digas mas cosas a Debbie… no quiero que vea que concuerdo con todo eso.

Si no fuera por su amiga, podría pasar mas tiempo con Theresa.

Hay veces que odio a Howar, pero a Debbie la odio todo el tiempo.

Debbie obscura – Vamos, ¿Ves como mi otra parte esta paralizada ahí? No podrá moverse hasta que digas la verdad Randy, has pensado en eso todo el tiempo, por que no dices la verdad en este momento, deja que fluya.

Randy – **cogh** , Debbie, hay algo que debo confesarte en este momento.

Debbie – ¿Randy en verdad tu…?

Randy – si hay algo que odio de ti en este momento…

Debbie obscura – sigue por favor…

Randy – ¡…Es que no confíes en que somos amigos! ¿Acaso olvidas que también me has ayudado? ¿Acaso el tiempo que hemos compartido no significa nada para ti? ¿Por qué no puedes entender que sé mejor que nadie que es equivocarse épicamente? Debbie… Yo… toda vía quiero creer somos amigos ¿En verdad crees que no podemos ser amigos?

Debbie obscura (Agarra a Randy en una gran manta de sombras) – Y aquí tenemos a quien si sobreviviera podría ser un gran político en su vida…

Randy – Debbie ¡responde!

Debbie obscura – Te estoy respondiendo, tu vas directo a tu perdición y yo tendré la verdad.

Debbie – …Deja a Randy…

La nave empieza a desintegrarse.

Debbie obscura – ¿Qué?

Debbie – ¡Deja a mi amigo!

Debbie obscura - ¿En verdad te creíste lo que este chico te dijo? Si es como los demás, ¿No lo recuerdas?

Vuelven a salir voces de los televisores de la nave

Pues no me importa lo que saque, disculpa pero este equipo no me interesa, estas sola.

Has esto por mi y seré tu amigo… ¿Qué? ¡espera!

¿Estas cansada? Yo tengo una cita después de clases y no me quejo, has lo que necesito.

Te crees mucho por ser lista, pero no eres mas que una nerd.

¿Te molestó lo que dije? Disculpa si te digo tus verdades.

No digas nada, nadie quiere escucharte.

Claro que trabaja en el periódico, es la única forma de justificarse el no tener amigos.

¿Vamos a trabajar con la Nerd?

Nerdball Kang

Nerdbie

No tienes amigos.

Debbie – ¡Basta! ¡Eso no es todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida!

Debbie obscura – ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué?

Soy Theresa Fowler, gusto en conocerte.

No son idiotas, solo un poco infantiles, si los conoces podrías llevarte mejor.

Vamos al laser-tag juntas, dicen que hay un ticket gigante si conseguimos los tickets suficientes.

No pasamos de la primera ronda del concurso pero no pueden decir que no lo intentamos.

¡O no! ¡Necesito que alguien acompañe a mi amigo al hospital! Tu llevas a Randy y yo busco a Theresa.

Sin peros, gracias por ayudarme a salvar a Randy pero no voy a dejar a mi amigo con algún desconocido, tu te preocupas por él, tu lo cuidas.

Woa, woa, tranquila, se que necesitare tu ayuda y gracias, pero por ahora ¿Por qué no disfrutamos un poco de la tranquilidad del hospital?

Randy también me dijo que para todo aquel que quiera ser el ninja es importante no darse por vencido… Yo lo admiro mucho, siempre quise estar con él, Debbie… pero si hay algo que me agrada, es poder estar con él, contigo, incluso con Howard. Poder compartir un secreto y ser parte de algo grande ha sido un gran plus en esto. Déjame entrar por favor. Yo creo que… podremos superar esto.

Un oso plateado, sabemos como te gustan así que te compramos uno de peluche.

En realidad Randy y yo te compramos uno, pero hay que admitir que Howard fue el que lo llevo cargando desde el zoológico.

Debbie obscura – Pero la verdad…

Debbie – Esta es nuestra verdad.

La nave se destruye completamente dejando a Debbie, Randy y a Debbie obscura en las afueras de la secundaria Norrisville entera.

Randy – Debbie, algunas de las voces.

Debbie – Si, son cosas que me han dicho antes. Pero eso no me define, no lo hará mas.

Debbie obscura – ¡Idiota! Solo saldrás lastimada por ser tan inocente.

Debbie – Tal vez, pero confió en que se quienes son mis amigos.

Randy – Gracias por ser mi amiga Debbie.

Fuera del sueño.

Cuarto de Debbie Kang, temprano por la mañana.

Debbie – Umm, **Waa** , primera vez que duermo tan bien en cuatro días, Randy cumplió su promesa.

Debbie ve a su oso de peluche que esta en el tocador, pero poco después ve hacia el espejo donde ve a Randy.

Debbie – **Ahh**.

Randy (Desde el espejo) – Espera Debbie, escúchame antes de que intentes cualquier cosa.

Debbie – ¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Todavía estoy dormida?

Randy – **mm,** no, ¿Recuerdas que viste el nomicon para que te ayudara en tu problema de pesadillas?

Debbie – Claro, espera ¿Y Theresa? Estaba conmigo mientras… ¿dónde esta el nomicon?

Randy – No lo se, pero sin el nomicon no podre regresar a mi cuerpo.

Debbie – Espera… ¿Vas a seguir en mi cabeza hasta que sepamos que paso con el libro y Theresa?

Randy – Eso parece

(Tump)

Randy – ¿Debbie? despierta Debbie, no puedes permanecer desmayada, también necesito regresar a mi cuerpo ¡Debbie!


End file.
